Noble Seis
by Statux
Summary: Cientos de homenajes y memoriales en honor del equipo Noble se sucedieron tras la caída de Reach, pero nadie llegó a saber con certeza de donde venía el Spartan-B312, más conocido como Noble-Seis. ¿Qué se esconde tras las medallas póstumas? R


Noble-Seis se despertó en mitad del desierto frente a Nueva Alejandría. Tenía la armadura bloqueada y el cerebro noqueado.

-Umf…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había terminado allí? Todo se diluía en un mar de confusión. Trató de revisar los archivos de vídeo del disco duro de su armadura, sin éxito. Había resultado dañado en la caída.

-Sí, una caída…recuerdo una caída -pensó un confuso Noble-Seis.

Jorge.

Un nombre cruzó su mente de extremo a extremo. Jorge. Noble-Cinco.

Jorge y Noble-Seis habían estado luchando por el control de una corbeta Covenant. Pensaban redirigirla a uno de los gigantescos cruceros alienígenas, saturar el motor desliespacial que portaban y mandar al infierno de una vez por todas aquella nave aniquiladora.

Pero algo salió terriblemente mal. El motor desliespacial resultó dañado durante el forcejeo con las tropas del Covenant y el temporizador había dejado de funcionar. Alguien debería quedarse, encenderlo manualmente, permanecer allí hasta el final… y entregar su vida por la causa.

Noble-Seis se negó en redondo a dejar morir al Spartan más valioso del Noble Team, pero Jorge no le dejó opción. Lo que parecía un amistoso apretón de manos se convirtió en un fuerte agarrón que arrojó a Noble-Seis por el puente de mando de la corbeta. El más bien delgado Spartan no tuvo opción frente a la corpulencia de Jorge y a su mejorada –y posiblemente ilegal- armadura.

Pero, ¿por qué luchaban? Noble-Seis aún seguía confuso. Recuerdos de su infancia se mezclaban con hechos relativamente recientes, formando un túrmix mental confuso y espeso.

Estaba…¿en casa? Bueno, algo así. Reach había sido su hogar desde que lo destinaron, pero su lugar estaba en la Tierra.

Nació en Midtown-III, una decadente ciudad situada al Norte de lo que hasta el S. XXII había sido España. La antes próspera Tierra, cuna de la humanidad, se había convertido en un lugar frío y deprimente cuya belleza había sido sustituida por enormes bloques de pisos. Cinco siglos de industria y vehículos unipersonales habían borrado las estrellas del firmamento, y las farolas debían permanecer encendidas día y noche para suplir la falta de luz solar. El cielo de la Tierra hacía tiempo que dejó de ser azul.

Sin embargo, él se había criado allí, y aún tenía cariño a su planeta natal. Donde los demás veían decadencia, el veía sus recuerdos, su vida. Su planeta.

Hijo de padres profesores, su infancia pasó alegremente en una hermosa casita a las afueras de la ciudad. Su patio de recreo era un pedazo de bosque superviviente de los excesos humanos, donde jugaba largos días a todo lo que jugaría cualquier niño.

La realidad adulta no tardó en presentarse en su vida, y llegó marcada por tres siglas; E.O.P., plan de ocupación terráquea.

Durante su infancia, la dispersión de la humanidad por las colonias interestelares había provocado que la Tierra perdiese a más de la mitad de su población, que se fue en busca de cielos más azules a otros planetas. Las industrias se fueron en busca de recursos, las personas se marcharon en busca de trabajo y la Tierra, poco a poco, fue recuperando su verdor.

Pero este éxodo provocó que la gente se rebelase contra la huida de sus trabajos. Exigían un gobierno independiente frente a aquellos que habían permitido la marcha de sus trabajos, y poco a poco lo fueron consiguiendo. Sin embargo, la ONI no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la capital humana escapase de su control, así que envió batallones de marines a reprimir la revuelta… no necesariamente de manera pacífica.

Los primeros días, los soldados de la UNSC se limitaron a reprimir manifestaciones y a dar sensación de seguridad y control. Pero las protestas siguieron y la ONI decidió cortar el problema de raíz.

Se otorgó el control total de la sociedad a la UNSC, que invadió todas las facetas de esta: Controlaba el comercio, la justicia, la educación. Cientos de personas fueron ejecutadas por "incitación a la desobediencia civil en tiempos de guerra". No dejaban salir a nadie de su propia casa sin dar explicaciones, prohibieron la circulación sin rumbo fijo instalaron cámaras en todas las casas y talaron hasta el último de los bosques para "evitar el desarrollo de grupos subversivos en zonas parcialmente inaccesibles".

Las manifestaciones dejaron de ser pacíficas. Auténticas batallas campales entre soldados y civiles se producían a diario. Decenas de miles murieron, mientras el control de la UNSC se hacía aún más férreo.

La infancia de Noble-Seis terminó el día que los soldados talaron su bosque, y con él toda una vida de recuerdos y experiencias. Mientras los árboles caían, su alma se veía invadida por un torrente de nuevos sentimientos. Ira, frustración. Venganza…

La llegada de la UNSC a las aulas vino acompañada de un nuevo temario más apropiado a "la defensa de los intereses de la ONI y de la Tierra por extensión". El padre de Seis, profesor de historia terráquea, no pudo tragar con la presencia de soldados en sus clases. Tuvo el valor de encararse con un uniformado que se atrevió a corregirle sus propios apuntes y a repartirlos entre sus alumnos sin su permiso. Le dijo, literalmente, "antes de corregirme en mi propio trabajo, debería limpiar de sangre inocente su uniforme fascista".

Su madre consiguió burlar las defensas cibernéticas de la ONI en Internet, y desde allí impartió sus clases pro-revolucionarias. Los mismos alumnos que por la mañana recibían las arengas militaristas de la UNSC se conectaban por las noches a su red privada de Intranet para empaparse de enseñanzas guerrilleras.

Ambos lo pagaron caro. Su madre recibió un disparo en la frente delante de todos sus alumnos, Noble-Seis incluido. A su padre lo condenaron a arresto domiciliario en una casa que ni siquiera era la suya, pues fue demolida por "no adaptarse a los nuevos estándares de ocupación del terreno marcados por el E.O.P.". Allí se pudrió de pena.

Conscientes de que la represión militar no duraría para siempre, la ONI impulsó la ocupación total de la Tierra y su transformación en el vertedero social, industrial y humano del resto de las colonias; el E.O.P., Earth Ocupation Plan.

Eliminaron los impuestos y regalaron el terreno a las industrias, de manera que les resultase rentable instalarse allí, a sabiendas de que deberían importar la materia prima ya que la Tierra quedó esquilmada tiempo ha. Demolieron las casas unifamiliares y las sustituyeron por enormes bloques de pisos, que invadieron todos los rincones con sus viviendas-cajón a precios ridículos.

De esta manera, convirtieron la Tierra, el planeta azul, en ese suburbio en el que todo el mundo nace y del que todo el mundo huye. El planeta quedó absolutamente esquilmado, un muerto viviento, un enfermo terminal alimentado de los recursos de otros planetas más verdes.

Y Noble-Seis se sentía morir. La Tierra, su Tierra, había sido destrozada, pisoteada y enjaulada por unos burócratas fascistas forasteros. Habían asesinado a su madre y a su padre lo habían desterrado a la más absoluta soledad entre cuatro paredes. A él lo habían condenado a vivir en las calles, sin rumbo, sin hogar y sin futuro, pero sin duda prefería esta vida frente al alistamiento forzoso que la UNSC imponía a mendigos como él.

Pasó dos largos años huyendo de la UNSC, comiendo y viviendo del vertedero que construyeron en su antiguo bosque. Durante ese tiempo, su mente se centró en dos objetivos; sobrevivir y encontrar la cárcel amueblada en la que estaba encerrado su padre. Ya conocía los riesgos; a los condenados a arresto domiciliario las visitas les estaban total y absolutamente prohibidas, para "evitar el contacto con agentes subversivos que pudieran alterar el objetivo de la condena". Pero Seis quería volver a su padre, y le daban igual las consecuencias.

Aquella noche, Noble-Seis seguía con su incansable búsqueda piso por piso. El cielo brillaba con un potente color rojo bomba, y la calle olía profundamente a restos mortales. Seis tenía un aspecto realmente deplorable, con una piel tiznada de suciedad de la que surgían unos finos pelillos que revelaban su verdadera edad. Había envejecido veinte años de golpe, pero mantenía el entusiasmo incondicional propio de su edad.

Estaba observando por una esquina cuando una voz susurró en su oído;

-¿A quién buscas?

El corazón de Noble-Seis dio un tremendo salto, y todas las fibras de su cuerpo se prepararon para salir corriendo.

Demasiado tarde. El soldado lo había inmovilizado antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

-Tranquilo, chaval. Somos amigos – agarró el walkie y se puso en contacto con su colega- Street Cleaning, 1-1-3. Responda. –Seis se percató de la voz cargada de estática que surgió del walkie- Tengo otro candidato. Calle 235B, esquina con 374. Le espero.

Seis intentó escapar de la llave experta del soldado, sin éxito. Sea lo que sea lo que los soldados quisieran de él, no le quedaba más remedio que escucharlos…

-Somos Independence for Earth, la rama revolucionaria de la UNSC. Buscamos la independencia de la Tierra de la única manera posible hoy en día, dentro del Ejército.

Nuestros rangos nos evitan la vigilancia constante de la ONI y nos permiten acceder a documentos clasificados de vital importancia.

-Creo que lo ha pillado

-Ya, y… ¿qué queréis de mí? – Seis no se encontraba en el mejor estado como para comprender la situación.

-Sabemos que buscas a alguien –dijo el segundo soldado- Y creemos que podemos ayudarte.

-Sí, yo…busco a mi padre. Arresto domiciliario.

-Con una condición. –Seis lo esperaba- Que te unas a nosotros.

-Soy todo vuestro. ¿Qué queréis que haga?

-No es tan fácil –y esto no lo esperaba- Para poder unirte a nosotros, debes alistarte en la UNSC, con todo el entrenamiento, sacrificio y…frustración que supone ingresar en filas enemigas.

-¿Es imprescindible?

-Totalmente.

-Y supongo que no estaríais dispuestos a ayudarme desinteresadamente, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, amigo. A estas alturas ya nadie da nada gratis.

-Ya…bueno, supongo que lo pensaré. ¿Cómo contacto con vosotros?

-Mañana, en este mismo sitio, a esta misma hora. Y ahora búscate la vida, mendigo. Nosotros haremos la vista gorda.

Noble-Seis huyó por los tejados y llegó hasta la periferia más alejada que pudo encontrar. Necesitaba pensar, y pronto.

Alistarse en la UNSC…la mera idea le daba arcadas. Esos hijos de puta uniformados habían asesinado a su madre, y a su padre lo habían desterrado en la más absoluta soledad. Le habían arrebatado todo aquello que le importaba, sus seres queridos, su hogar, sus recuerdos….su vida. Alistarse no era una opción.

Pero…¿qué otra opción tenía? Tarde o temprano, los soldados lo capturarían y el Ejército lo usaría como carne de cañón, como hacían con todos los sin techo. Los de Independence for Earth le habían asegurado su aval al alistarse, así que su seguridad estaría relativamente garantizada.

Y lo más importante, necesitaba ayuda médica, y pronto. Llevaba dos años comiendo comida podrida de vertedero y durmiendo sobre fría roca. Tenía toda su ropa hecha jirones y todo su ser se veía regularmente invadido de un terrible dolor punzante que no lograba localizar. Necesitaba comida caliente, un techo y una cama. No duraría mucho si seguía viviendo de la basura ajena.

Pero él siempre había sido un hombre íntegro…

Recordó unas palabras de su padre; "En tiempos difíciles, todo se reduce a sobrevivir". Sí, su padre…tenía tantísimas ganas de verle…

Además, él no se alistaba para servir al Ejército, sino para boicotearle desde dentro. Siguió repitiéndoselo durante un buen rato. Puede que así consiguiera creérselo.

Noble-Seis entró en uno de los baños de la Base Asylum y se vió a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo rectangular.

Sintió que una arcada le doblaba en dos, y vomitó.

La imagen de su madre fusilada se clavó en lo más profundo de su mente.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, y de nuevo vomitó.

Comprobó el parche de su hombro. Las siglas de la UNSC lo miraban sin compasión. Se imaginó a sí mismo reprimiendo manifestaciones, talando bosques y matando inocentes.

Esta vez pudo reprimir la arcada, pero poco le quedaba ya en el estómago. Se lavó la cara, las manos y se pellizcó varias veces antes de lanzar un gemido ahogado.

Aquello…aquello no era una pesadilla.

Seis aún mantenía las costumbres de mendigo que lo habían mantenido con vida aquellos infernales años. Comía con voracidad y atropelladamente, sus manos le servían como cubiertos y se aseguraba de engullir hasta reventar. Es muy posible que estuviese infringiendo varias normas militares y del buen gusto, pero a estas alturas ya le daba francamente igual.

-Soldado, existen los cubiertos, ¿sabes? –uno de los uniformados de IE le sorprendió en pleno festín.

-Grrrrmf…-la mirada de lobo hambriento de Seis lo dijo todo, y más-

-Ya. Entiendo. En fin, traemos buenas noticias, cadete. Hemos encontrado donde encerraron a tu padre. Podremos visitarlo esta misma noche.

Seis no estaba seguro de querer oír eso.

Desde el momento en el que subió al Warthog que lo llevaría hasta la cárcel de su padre, Noble-Seis supo perfectamente lo que iba a encontrar una vez allí.

Aquella noche, el cielo parecía estallar sobre sus cabezas. La capa de humo en la que habían convertido el brillante firmamento reflejaba la luz de las farolas con fuerza desmedida, casi nuclear, y apenas dejaba levantar la vista del suelo. El aire estaba terriblemente contaminado, tanto que hacía tiempo que no se podía salir a la calle a pie.

Y mi deber es asegurar que todo esto siga así, pensó un desalentado Noble-Seis.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y se centró en su objetivo actual; al fin daría con su padre. Trató de recordarlo, pero el tiempo había pasado implacable sobre su memoria. Era increíble que sólo hubieran pasado dos años, pensó el soldado. Parecía toda una vida.

El Warthog aceleró a través de una avenida desierta, y al fin llegaron a la cárcel de su padre.

El edificio donde estaba encerrado era como el resto –ladrillo descubierto, diez alturas- salvo por un detalle; las ventanas eran diminutas y todas estaban implacablemente cerradas. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el espinazo.

Desde el primer hasta el último escalón de los nueve pisos que lo separaban de su padre, Seis sintió ese escalofrío agudizarse, más y más a cada paso que daba. Sabía, sentía y casi tocaba lo que iba a encontrar, pero se veía incapaz de asumirlo.

Al fin llegaron al noveno piso. Una puerta carcelaria los recibió. Esta tenía una placa metálica con un número inscrito, 2589. Cerradura triple, dos seguros en cada una. Reflejaba a la perfección el pavor de la ONI hacia la libertad humana y de pensamiento.

La cerradura plateada giraba sobre sí misma, en infinita espiral, produciendo un curioso sonido como de huesos fracturándose a cada vuelta que daba. Noble-Seis sintió que se le retorcía más y más el estómago, como si la llave estuviese girando dentro de lo más profundo de su ser…

Y al fin, la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus pupilas se dilataron, abrumadas por el blanco brillante que dominaba la habitación.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y captaron un fuerte olor familiar, como de… ¿vertedero?

Su oído captó el desaforado volar de las moscas hambrientas en torno a su sustento...

Sintió una gota de sudor helado deslizándose por su espalda…

…y su boca se vio invadida por un gusto pastoso, como a plástico salado…

Allí estaba su padre, tendido sobre el suelo acolchado, con la cabeza abierta sobre la pared rodeado por un enorme charco de sangre vieja.

De su cara totalmente descompuesta pendían dos ojos llenos de orificios que resbalaban sobre una piel completamente enmohecida. Seis observó que le faltaba la parte anterior de la muñeca derecha. Su padre se había cortado las venas… a mordiscos.

Observó el cadáver desfigurado una y otra vez, esperando sentir ira, frustración, venganza. Algo.

Tan sólo sentía el mismo vacío que llevaba arrastrando todo este tiempo.

Permaneció impávido, mirando fijamente los restos podridos de su antigua vida durante largo tiempo.

Y no sintió más rabia, odio e ira de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Finalmente, apartó la vista del enmohecido cadáver y comprendió la situación.

Ya no le quedaba nada que perder. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie.

Tan sólo tenía una misión que cumplir.

Los años siguientes pasaron rápido.

Noble-Seis y media Base Asylum fueron destinados al planeta Reach, corazón militar de la humanidad. Allí, Seis y los muchachos de IE pudieron acceder a muchísimos más documentos clasificados que ayudaron a los habitantes terráqueos en su lucha por la independencia. Seis se labró una reputación letal a base de pegarse con medio Ejército, pero le daba exactamente igual. La rabia, el odio y la frustración seguían ahí, y necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, no se podía decir que estuviese allí a disgusto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Seis sentía que había encontrado un hogar. Tenía amigos, tenía manutención y tenía algo por lo que luchar.

Y es que su traslado a Reach no había sido casual; la guerra contra el Covenant estaba llegando a un punto crítico, y la UNSC necesitaba todo el músculo que pudiese encontrar. Y Seis se sentía profundamente aliviado de que sus principios coincidiesen con los objetivos de la misión; una raza alienígena con aires de grandeza –por lo visto, no eramos los únicos- venía a aniquilarnos y a arrasar verdes planetas, y había que impedírselo. Nada de doble moral, nada de la mierda que sentía en su interior cuando lo enviaban a operaciones contrainsurgencia.

Había que para los pies al Covenant, y pronto.

De hecho, Noble-Seis se sentía profundamente implicado en su lucha contra el Pacto. Se ofreció a todas las pruebas, proyectos y experimentos que pudo, no sin antes asegurarse de que todos los datos e informes de sus primeros años se extraviaran "accidentalmente". Lo último que necesitaba es que alguien rebuscase en su pasado.

Uno de esos proyectos fue el programa Spartan-III.

Seis había oído hablar de ellos. Auténticos guerreros acorazados, invencibles máquinas de guerra, verdaderas leyendas entre las tropas y un valor seguro en combate. Ya conocía los riesgos, el dolor y el sacrificio necesarios para convertirse en uno de ellos. La mayoría de los soldados habría rechazado inmediatamente, pero él había visto de cerca lo que el Covenant hacía a los mundos, y no soportaría ver caer más planetas por falta de músculo. Por falta de su músculo.

La falta de candidatos para el programa –por lo visto, los del proyecto III al menos se dignaban a preguntar- y el alarmante rumbo que estaba tomando la guerra hicieron que Noble-Seis fuese inmediatamente aceptado.

Los meses siguientes fueron duros, terriblemente duros.

Sufrió física y psicológicamente más de lo que cualquier soldado hubiese soportado jamás antes de morir exhausto. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sufrir.

Sintió en sus carnes el azote del hambre, el pinchazo de la angustia, la intensa lanza del dolor. Sin embargo, no era nada nuevo para él.

Su cuerpo creció con más dolor del que jamás hubiera sentido. Se le doblaba el estómago regularmente, su cabeza parecía estallar y sufría ataques de ansiedad todas las noches, sin excepción.

Pero no era nada que no sintiera antes.

Así, Noble-Seis se convirtió en el Spartan-III número 312.

Se trabajó una fulgurante carrera en la lucha contra el Covenant. Salvó vidas, muchas vidas de la destrucción alienígena, mientras su rango militar subía como la espuma a la par que las medallas en su pecho.

Se sentía profundamente orgulloso, tanto de sí mismo como de sus colegas. En su uniforme ya no veía vergüenza o terror, solo esperanza y futuro.

Su implicación en el proyecto SABRE salvó al mundo de Mamore de la amenaza Covenant y lo catapultó al Salón de los Héroes del Ejército, honor reservado a unos pocos privilegiados.

Pero Noble-Seis era perfectamente consciente de lo que le esperaba en la Tierra una vez terminada la guerra.

Independence for Earth había aprovechado la relajación de la ocupación contrainsurgencia causada por la guerra, y tenían todo listo para que, una vez ganada la guerra –en el supuesto de que la humanidad venciese- la Tierra rompiera las cadenas de la opresión y se liberase del yugo de la ONI. Tan sólo necesitaban la implicación de Spartan-312 para conseguirlo.

Y Noble-Seis estaba listo para afrontar su destino en la Tierra, costara lo que costase.

Pero antes, había una guerra que ganar.

El rugido de un motor despertó a Noble-Seis de su ensimismamiento.

Alzó la vista y se dio de bruces con un gargantuesco crucero Covenant que flotaba en el aire, esperando la señas de sus camaradas en tierra para comenzar a vidriar Reach.

Y eso es algo que Noble-Seis no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Noble-Seis, in mémoriam.

Noble-Seis por Javier Noriega se encuentra bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Reconocimiento-CompartirIgual 3.0 Unported.  
Basada en una obra en .net.


End file.
